A Day In The Park With Daddy Ron
by daddyron404
Summary: Ron spends the day with Rose and Hugo when they are small. DADDY RON ALERT VERY FLUFFY


A Day in the Park with Daddy Ron

All rights go to JK of course

* * *

He opened his eyes quickly afraid that he was late for work but relaxing instantly when he remembered he had the day off today. He had just gotten back from a week-long auror mission. Hermione had to work though so Ron had the kids for the day. He had missed them while he was gone, and they were at such a young age, and Ron had no idea how Hermione had managed them on her own.

Ron was about to settle back down into his bed to try to get a few more minutes of sleep, before he heard the cry of his seven-month old son. He groaned quietly, and rolled slowly out of bed. He slumped out the door of his and Hermione's room still in his pyjama's, and down the hall to the nursery. He poked his head around the door frame and spotted his baby boy standing up on his wobbly legs in his crib with tear tracks staining his face.

"Hey whats wrong buddy?" said Ron gently picking him out of his crib, and cradling him to his chest. "You hungry? Well let's go get you some breakfast then," spoke Ron to the baby who did not have the ability to speak yet.

Ron carried little Hugo downstairs to find that Hermione had not left yet, and Rose was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"There's my girls," marveled Ron, leaning down to kiss Rose on the top of the head.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Rose.

"Morning princess," said Ron sitting down beside Rose and setting Hugo in his lap.

"Hi sweetie," said Hermione to Ron. "You have the kids today right," she reminded him.

"Yeah I think I will take them to the park," said Ron. "How would you like that Rosie," asked Ron.

"Yayy daddy can push me on the swing," babbled Rose.

"Not to high though," reminded Hermione.

"Of course darling," said Ron in the obedient husband voice, before motioning to Rose from behind her back. This cause Rose to giggle, and Hermione to turn around and carefully eye Ron and Rose who were looking at her innocently, before smiling and bending down to pick up her work bag.

Ron then stood up with Hugo and gave Hermione a sweet peck on the lips. Hugo did not like being squished between his parents so he whined quietly and pulled Ron's hair. They broke apart and laughed.

"Are we ignoring you?" cooed Hermione and kissing his little head. She then walked over and gave Rose a kiss as well. "Okay bye everyone, love you, and I will be home around 6," she said quickly before stepping into the fireplace.

"Say bye-bye to mummy Hugo," said Ron, while holding Hugo's hand up and moving it in a waving motion. Hermione gave one last wave and disappeared in the green fire.

"Okay breakfast time little guy," said Ron adjusting Hugo in his arms and returning to the kitchen with Rose. He pulled a bottle out of the fridge and gave it to Hugo, who drank it hungrily. When Hugo finished the bottle, Ron put it in the sink, along with Roses's cereal bowl.

"C'mon let's go get dressed Rosie," said Ron taking her hand and helping her off her chair. He then started up the stairs with Hugo in one arm and Rose holding his other hand. He took Hugo to his room and put him in his crib, before taking Rose back to her room to get changed. Ron quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, before going to dress Rose.

Ron changed her into a cute little pink summer dress and brushed her crazy Weasley red hair into pig tails. He then swung her over his shoulder, making her sequel loudly in delight, and he carried her back to Hugo's room. Ron placed her down on the blue carpet in his room and lifted Hugo out of his crib for the second time that morning.

"Okay your turn Hugo," said Ron pulling open one of the drawers in the white dresser beside his crib. He pulled out some blue overalls and a white shirt. He put them on Hugo and grabbed a bundle of socks with rubber ducks on them. Ron pulled them on Hugo's baby feet before tickling them gently, causing him to laugh. Ron smiled and lifted Hugo into his arms and took Rose's hand as he led them down stairs.

Ron put on Rose's and Hugo's shoes, then his own before leading them outside onto the porch. He wheeled the stroller that Hermione's parents had bought them for Hugo's baby shower, out of the corner of the porch, and placed Hugo in it.

Hugo gurgled happily as Ron pushed the stroller down the sidewalk with one hand, while the other was holding Rose's smaller one. The park was just down the street in Godrick's Hollow, located just across the road from Harry and Ginny's house. After the war, the four of them had decided that they wanted to live close to another, and Harry really wanted to live where his parents used to, and Ron and Hermione didn't mind.

When the park came into view, Rose released Ron's hand to run to the jungle gym.

"Careful sweetie," yelled Ron ahead to her.

"Okay daddy," yelled Rose back.

Ron continued to walk leisurely behind her pushing baby Hugo in the stroller. When Ron reached the edge of the playground, he parked the stroller and lifted Hugo out of it.

"Over here daddy!" shouted Rose from the monkey bars.

"Okay honey, daddy and Hugo are coming!" said Ron playfully, walking over to her.

Rose then started to try to grab the monkey bars, but to no success. Hugo began to squirm in Ron's arms so he put him down in the sandbox and went back to Rose. He lifted her up so tiny hands could grasp the metal of the monkey bars. He continued to hold her as she reached for the next bar, then the next. When she got to the end Ron put her on the ground, and she scrambled up the ladder of the jungle gym.

Ron saw Hugo out of the corner of his eye pick up a rock, and beginning to put it in his mouth. Ron the lunged forward to take the rock from Hugo's hand and pick him up. Hugo was not happy with this because he began to cry.

"Hey, Hey, sweetie, you can't eat that it's not good for your tummy. Not to mention your mummy would hex me into the next century," said Ron patting his baby boy on the stomach. He still continued to cry though so Ron rubbed his back soothingly, while heading over to where Rosie was by the swing set.

"Daddy come push me!" said Rose excitedly.

"Okay love. Hey you want to go on the swing as well Hugo?" asked Ron hoping that would stop his crying. Ron placed Hugo in the baby swing that was located beside the one Rose was trying to hop onto. He pushed him slightly at first, as precaution, but then Hugo began to laugh so he pushed him a little bit harder.

"My turn daddy!" said Rose, who was still trying to get onto the swing that was too high for her.

"Alright Princess, here let me lift you," offered Ron as he picked her up and placed her on the swing.

"Push me really high daddy," she said excitedly.

"Okay baby, but you have to hold on really tight," Ron warned playfully. He pushed her fairly hard, but not as hard as he could because he defiantly did not want her falling off.

"Higher daddy," yelled Rose. Ron responded by pushing her slightly higher, which made her giggle adorably. "Do an under dog!" demanded Rose, referring to when Ron ran underneath her as she was swinging.

"Okay ready Rosie," he said giving her a larger push."One, Two, Three," and then he ran under her, which made her shriek in amusement.

Hugo, who was witnessing the entire thing with wide eyes, clapped his chubby baby hands together happily.

"Give Hugo and under dog too daddy," said Rose.

"Sorry sweetheart but underdogs are only for big girls like you, and Hugo is not big enough yet," reasoned Ron.

Ron started to push Hugo again lightly as Rose swung happily to herself. They continued this until Hugo let out a big yawn.

"Oh, is someone getting tired," asked Ron stroking some of Hugo's baby hair away from his face. "A few more minutes Rosie, because we have to take your brother home for a nap," said Ron.

"Aww, can I at least go down the slide daddy?" asked Rose in a pleading voice.

"Okay, but only once," agreed Ron, not being able to say no to his little girl.

"Yay, thank you daddy," thanked Rose happily, as she hopped off the swing, and scrambled up the stairs to the slide.

Ron stopped pushing Hugo, and walked over to her, positioning himself at the bottom of the twisty slide.

"Catch me daddy!" yelled Rose from the top of the side.

"I got you princess. I won't let you fall," Ron assured her.

Rose then came speeding down the slide with a happy sequel, and landed directly in Ron's arms. Ron kissed her head, and carried her back to Hugo.

"Time to go buddy," said Ron addressing the half-asleep Hugo in the swing. Ron placed Rose down by the stroller, and transferred Hugo from the baby swing, into the stroller. He tucked him in with the fuzzy, soft, blanket, and took the break off the stroller.

"Will you carry me daddy? Plllllleeeeeaaasssee?" asked Rose. Ron sighed and looked down at her big blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright sweetheart," Ron gave in, and lifted her up onto his hip, and held her with one arm, keeping the other on the stroller. He felt Rose lay her head on his shoulder, and snuggle her face into his neck. Ron, after a few minute, felt Rose's toddler body go heavy, confirming she was asleep, and he could see Hugo snuggled in his blankets and sleeping soundly. Ron smiled and started for their house with his two sleeping children.

"Well you have your hands full," said someone from behind him. He turned around to find Harry holding the hand of a little James.

"Yeah well Hermione is working today and we have the day off so I took the kids to the park, which as you can see has tierd them out," said Ron gesturing to Rose collapsed against his shoulder and emitting little snores.

"At least they get tired, unlike this one here who is up and running around, full of energy all day and night it feels like," said Harry looking down at James who was kicking mud with his shoe.

"So I guess I am just going to go home and put them to bed, and then get some work done," said Ron. Rose then opened her eyes into little slits at the mention of having to go to bed.

"I'm not..(yawn)... tired daddy," said Rose sleepily.

"Of course you're not baby," said Ron sarcastically, kissing her head affectionately.

"Hey it's Uncle Harry, and James," said Rose pointing to Harry. "Are they going to the park too?" asked Rose in that same tired tone.

"Yes we are Rosie," said Harry coming over and kissing her on the forehead, and clapping Ron on the shoulder. He then reached in the stroller and stroked the top of Hugo's head.

"So we will see you Sunday I guess," said Ron referring to their Sunday Brunch at the Burrow.

"Yeah, see you guys, say bye James," said Harry to his son.

"Bye Uncle Ron and Rosie," said James, waving happily.

"Okay see you," said Ron turning around and pushing the stroller toward their house. They had not made it 20 metres before he felt Rose's head fall back into the crook of his neck. Ron chuckled at this and adjusted her into a more comfortable position on his hip.

When they reached their house Ron parked the stroller by the door and took Rose inside, disposing her on the couch, before going back outside to get baby Hugo.

"Hey little guy," whispered Ron sweetly, to Hugo who had opened his eyes slighty when he heard his daddy's voice, but closed them almost immediately. Ron carefully picked him up, with the blanket still wrapped around him, and carried him into the house. Hugo sighed comfortably, happy that he was in his daddy's arms. Ron smiled widely as he made the rest of the trip up the stairs to the nursery.

He kicked the door open quietly with his foot, and placed Hugo down on the changing table. Ron pulled some green fuzzy pyjama's out of the dresser and changed Hugo into them. When he was finished he picked Hugo up and just held him to his chest relishing in the feeling of having his baby in his arms for a few minutes. He then placed a loving lingering kiss on the top of Hugo's head, before very gently laying him down in his crib, and pulling his blue blankets around him.

Ron then tip-toed out of the nursery, and back to the living room to put Rose to bed. He almost laughed when he spotted his daughter fast asleep with her mouth hanging open on the couch. He stifled his laughter and walked over to the couch. Rose stirred slightly when she felt Ron hoist her up into his arms.

"Daddy that you?" slurred Rose.

"Yes it's me baby girl, go back to sleep love," cooed Ron gently, as he made his way up the stairs.

"Love you daddy," he heard her mumble quietly.

"Love you too sweetheart," Ron replied into her mass of red hair. He then entered her bright pink room and laid her down on her bed. He grabbed her freashly-washed nightgown that was folded by Hermione and placed on her dresser. He pulled her dress off and replaced it with her nightgown, before lowering her back onto her pillows. Ron tucked her blankets tightly around her, making sure she was all snuggled in comfortably. He then smoothed her hair back while she slept, then leaned in and kissed her head. Ron heaved himself gently off her bed and walked out of her room and went down the hall to his office he shared with Hermione.

The sound of the door being opened reached Ron's ears a couple hours later when Hermione came home early from work around two. Ron went down to greet her.

"What are you doing home so early love?" asked Ron giving her a sweet kiss.

"Our case wrapped up early and all my meetings were cancelled this afternoon, so my boss gave me the rest of the day off," said Hermione.

"Well the kids are in bed, but by the sounds of it only one of them is still asleep," said Ron as Rose scurried down the stairs towards Hermione.

"Mummy!" squealed Rose as she flung herself at Hermione.

"Hey Rosie did you have a nice day with daddy?" asked Hermione picking Rose up.

"Yeah daddy took us to the park, and we saw Uncle Harry and James," answered Rose.

"That sounds fun. Have you guys had lunch yet?" said Hermione.

"No not yet, what would you like Rosie," said Ron taking her from Hermione, so she could take off her work shoes.

"Dinosaurs," answered Rose.

"Okay Dinosaurs it is Rosie,"said Ron carrying her into the kitchen and pulling a box of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets. He spilled some of them onto the pan and turned the oven onto high. He had become very good at operating all the muggle appliances when Rose was born.

When the timer beeped, Ron pulled the crisp dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets out of the oven and scooped a few onto a muggle princess plate before placing them in front of Rose at the table. When she was settled and happy eating, Ron went to find Hermione. He found her in their room reading a book on the bed, already in her pyjamas.

"Going to bed already are we? I know you like a good nights sleep but this is ridiculous," he joked plopping himself down on the bed and pulling her to him. She put the bookmark in her book and placed it on the night stand.

"Just wanted to get comfortable," said Hermione snuggling down into his warm chest. Ron tucked her head underneath his chin and played with the hair that was falling out of her work bun. "So did the kids behave for you today?" mumbled Hermione into his neck.

"Yeah they both fell asleep on the way back from the park when we saw Harry and James, then they slept for 2 hours before you got home," said Ron. When he heard Hermione make an inaudible reply, he moved to get up from the bed. "I guess I will just go finish some work while you have a nap."

"No," said Hermione grabbing his arm with a strong force that made him fall back onto the bed. "I want to snuggle," she said into the pillow. Ron then produced a chuckle and climbed back under the covers with her. She automatically buried her face in his chest and sighed.

"I guess I could use a good snuggle as well," he said laughing and kissing her head that was pressed into his chest tenderly, before cradling it gently with his hand.

They had both begun to doze off in each others arms, when they heard the room door bang open, which was then followed by a weight jumping onto the bed. Ron peeked one eye open to find Rose scrambling herself up to him.

"Daddy I want to cuddle with you and mummy too," whined Rose.

"Well come and join the party then Rosie," he said invitingly as he opened up one of his arms, leaving the other around Hermione. Rose squeezed herself into Ron's side and nuzzled her face into his neck. Hermione opened her eyes when she noticed the new addition to their snuggle session, and smiled reaching one hand over to stroke her hair. It was then moments later when a wailing cry reached the bedroom, confirming Hugo was awake.

"Here I will go get him," said Hermione untangling herself from Ron and exiting the room. She returned moments later with Hugo, who was no longer wailing, but still crying quietly.

"Hey honey what's wrong? Did you want to come snuggle too?" asked Ron sweetly, allowing Hermione to place him on his chest in between them. Ron leaned down and kissed Hugo on the head, and wrapping his arm back around Hermione. He could now feel Rose's heavy breathing against his neck, as well as Hermione's hair tickling his chin. Hugo had stopped crying now as well and was now cooing quietly, and drooling onto Ron's shirt, which he didn't mind one bit.

Ron smiled down at his beautiful family, and kissed Hermione on the forehead, holding everything that was important to him in his arms.

* * *

**This is officially my favourite story I have written with all the daddy Ron and romione goodness:) Hope you guys like it**

**daddyron404 **


End file.
